1. Field
This document relates to a display with integrated touch sensor and a driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
With a recent trend toward thin profile and lightness in weight of electric home appliances or personal digital appliances, a button switch as user's input means has been substituted for a touch sensor. A touch screen applied in a display device comprises a plurality of touch sensors. The touch sensors may be integrated in an in-cell type within the display panel.
Capacitance type touch sensors can be implemented in a mutual capacitance type. The capacitance type touch sensors comprise mutual capacitance formed at intersections between signal lines Tx and Rx crossing each other as shown in FIG. 1a. When a finger reaches between electrodes of capacitance formed at the capacitance type touch sensors as shown in FIG. 1b, the electric field between the electrodes is cut off, to thus reduce the amount of charge of the mutual capacitance. Accordingly, the capacitance type touch sensors can recognize a touch by measuring a change in the amount of charge of the mutual capacitance before and after the touch.
When touch sensors are integrated in a display panel, the coupling between signal lines connected to the touch sensors and signal lines connected to the pixels of the display panel cause an electrical effect between the touch sensors. For example, the voltage of gate lines connected to the pixels swings at a relatively large swing width. This voltage is a noise component, which may reduce the sensitivity and touch recognition rate of the touch sensors and the touch recognition rate. Therefore, to reduce errors in the sensitivity and touch recognition rate of the touch sensors integrated in the display panel, noise effect applied to the touch sensors from the signal lines connected to the pixels have to be reduced.